User talk:Sansse
I pity you PTSN. I really do. You abused your power, tried to monopolize the wiki, and turn it into your own. Plus, a bureaucrat isn't King! He's like a rook! VSTF's are knights and Wikia Founders are Kings and Queens. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 17:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, but he said he was the "king" of the wiki. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 17:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ban You are not allowed to feign power/pretend to be a wikia staff member. So, you have been banned for 6 months. If you disagree, I've left your talk page open, but be warned I can, so easily, close that too. -KidVegeta Come on KidVegeta. Unban me plz! I'll be good. If I behave badly, you can ban me again! Seriously, I'm not PTSN! I'm just an anonymous user who thought of playing a prank on you guys and make you afraid! Plz unban me!! :'( Sansse 05:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on KidVegeta!!!!!!!! Im just an anonymous user who played a joke on u guys! I won't do anything! I swear!!! I don't have any Wiki Staff powers!!! :'( Sansse 05:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I know you don't have wikia staff powers. That's why you're the one begging, and I'm the one sitting here, comfortably. -KidVegeta You know something? You really are a jerk face! I thought they were only rumors but now I know the truth! You're a big fat jerk! An Administrator who does not deserve administrator powers! If I was a Wiki Staff, I'd have removed your powers in the first place! But I'm not so... I can only complain to Brandhon Rhea, a Wiki Staff distant relative or some cousin (maternal side) to remove you! Sansse 05:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Hey I can ask him to give me Bureaucrat Powers and make me Wiki Staff also! Great idea!! Okay, cool. I never once believed you changed. That's the nature of vandals to beg, to seek trust. Well, I have none to give, to those of you. If you can give me a legitimate reason to unban you (or lessen the ban) speak up, but otherwise you're not helping your case with the name calling. Of course, any questions you have about your ban I will answer, too. Thanks. -KidVegeta I will return in 1-2 months as a Wiki Staff, if not, then definitely as a Bureaucrat!! Be warned, KidVegeta! Please do not threaten members. This is your only warning. I will take off your talk privileges if you continue. -KidVegeta I'll buy myself Bureaucracy! How much does it cost? $5,000 - $10,000? Is that all? Then in 2 days, I'll return as a Bureaucrat! Then I guess Wiki Staff membership is about... $50,000? Thats sooo cheap! Seriously, i expected it to be at least a $100,000. Where can you order it? Listen KidVegeta, I'll give any amount less than $100,000 if you work for me! How about it? I'll pay $500,000 to get Monaco Skin back if you want! How about it KidVegeta? Wanna work with me an monopolize the Wiki? You're walking a fine line, good sir. -KidVegeta Fine don't monopolize the Wiki! Just unban me. I'll pay you a $100,000 and I'll throw in a free Xbox 360, a Nintendo Wii and a PlayStation 3 if you unban me! If you don't believe it, accept this offer, I'll send you the stuff and then unban me! If you're still not tempted, how about Raging Blast 2 the video game? (The one these kids want so badly) How'about it? Do you accept? The only thing saving you right now from total wikia silence is my amusement at your babbling. -KidVegeta Fine! Who needs your help! I'll just order Bureaucrat Status and Wikia Staff Status Memberships! Does Wikia support PayPal? If not, how do you order them? Hey come on tell me!!!! How do you order them?? That's easy. It's here. Destructivedisk :What I find incredibly funny is that you act as if you are prepared to pay to become a bureaucrat again. I seriously doubt you can pay to become a bureaucrat or Wikia Staff, so that's a fail. And, you said that a Wikia Staff was a relative, but you said it was someone other than Brandhon Rhea and now you've changed it. Another fail. Finally, even if you really are related to a Wikia Staff, I doubt they're going to give you bureaucratic rights. That's a really crap way to do your job, isn't it? So, PTSN, I just want to say this; you are a fail. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Are you serious? Darn, I suppose I'll have to take the $100,000 I've been saving up elsewhere. :Family is family, SSWerty! :''Yes, but as I said before, you '''changed' the person who you said was your distant relative, and, again, you said distant relative. I doubt a Wikia Staff member qould let vandalise a wiki just because you're distantly related. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC)'' :When did I ever say vandalize? At least I won't say that to him!! I'll just say the Wiki needs more Bureaucrats and to make me. Ta-da! Voila, you have it! I'll return in full power as Bureaucrat and then... maybe vandalize the wiki? Or cut off the Wiki's power? Or help you guys? Or destroy it? Become good? Don't know... Sansse 07:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but the fact that this wiki has two active bureaucrats and two administrators would probably make the Staff think twice, especially about appointing someone who has been banned repeatedly and who won't realize that they don't have a life and thinks that just because they became a bureacrat makes them the 'Founder' of the Wiki and the 'King'. Seriously, Piccolo The Super Namek, you are an idiot and you need to get it through your head that you will never be allowed to return here. How long was your ban? 30 years or something? You really need to get outside if you're planning to return after that and vandalise until you're back. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Why this pathetic account? I can make several "clones" of my account like Piccolo The Super Namek Version 1.0, Version 1.1, Version 1.2, with each getting better. That cousin of mine is the one who'll make me and I'll become a Bureaucrat, unban myself or tell Brandon to unban me and then attack in full power with my clone accounts (who will also be promoted to Bureaucrat) and destroy the Wiki! I'll also make Brandon remove you and POAS's Bureaucrat powers! SonikFan112 and KidVegeta? Well... they're not potential threats seeing as they're only administrators, a level of power far beneath me. And either way, I can easily remove their powers also (I'm not sure about KidVegeta. He's an excellent Administrator and a Fan-Fiction writer and I do not want him to go without finishing The Forgotten and The Legacy) but I will remove SonikFan112's powers, 100% and then ban you 3 and then, I'll ban every single user on this Wiki for 50 years, get Brandon to ban you guys globally from all wikis for 10 years. Ta-da! And there ya have it!! I'll be "Lord and Emperor, Piccolo The Super Namek" with my Prime Minister and closest advisor, "King Vegeta" (Note:- "Kid" Vegeta will become "King" Vegeta) and RagingBlast may become "General RagingBlast" but it is unconfirmed as he is a traitor. Sansse 07:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Now, the funny thing is that I just checked the Staff on the Community Wikia, and guess what? There's not staff member called Brandon! There is a helper called Brandon Rhea, but not a Staff Member! So, that means that you're not related to a staff member, but a helper who can help out with coding and the like. And, you don't have any power in ''any'' wiki, so how is an administrator far beneath you? One other thing about Brandon; Sannse blocked you per requst of the wiki so do you really think another staff member would let you back when we have all said we don't want or like you? And the funniest thing of all is that you still care about this wiki. You didn't even have a valid reason to vandalise to start with, yet now you're going on about "destroying this pathetic wiki and becoming all powerful". Dude, it's the internet, I can post anything wherever I want; even if you got rid of everything here, I could get it back and repost it somewhere else. Second; if this is such a 'pathetic' wiki, why do you keep coming back, telling us one day you'll own it and destroy us all. And finally, (forgive me everyone for this isn't how a bureaucrat should act at all but I feel it is warranted) I really wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have friends in real life, so you have to bully others to make up for it and to make yourself feel better. PTSN, just fuck off [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I've revoked your talking privileges after repeated warning for you to stop, Sansse. Goodbye. -KidVegeta :Thank you, KidVegeta. Hopefuly, Piccolo The Super Namek will take into consideration what I said. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that PTSN takes the phrase, "The internet is serious business" a little too seriously. Or he's just messing with us. Destructivedisk Or it's not him. I'm not convinced that every vandal is PTSN. I think a lot of them just want to be him. Strange, I know. -KidVegeta :I agree, not every vandal can be PTSN, but I do think that he does return every now and again. We really need to stop advertising his history. From now on, I think we should just ban the vandals inconspicously, and not make a big show about it, like we have here and in the past. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] Yes, it is PTSN, he told me that he would get back as Sannse, but be good and not do any vandalism. Funny :) Masquerade1 09:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :And who are you and how do you know PTSN? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Whooops, my brothers' account! <<-Raging Blast->> 09:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, sorry Raging Blast! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Nah, It's my bad xD. He is often active on Notebook so he leaves his account logged in :)<<-Raging Blast->> 09:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) It's funny that he's been blocked until 2081. '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 16:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Trust me Nomad, when I ban I'm super serious. Also, I wish this kid would grow up, go outside, make some friends and leave us alone. 17:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, but come on! Blocking for 71 years is over-caution. No offense to KV. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 21:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Were does it say he is blocked till 2081 PS LOL 17:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Go to contribs., find the words "Block log". That's how people know their ban duration. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 21:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if he wants to come back in 71 years, then I'm fine with that. Until then... -KidVegeta He'll surely make another account, and I'll let him talk on there, unless he pulls another stunt like this. -KidVegeta Make another account? That doesn't sound like him at all. 00:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) This is incredibly funny to read. PTSN, we're getting enjoyment out of your attempts now. I like how PTSN thought that Bradon would do all that if he was a staff member and a relative. Why would he unban PTSN? He was obviously banned for a good reason. Why would a staff member do any of that? I think Piccolo really thinks people will listen to him if he tells people to do crap. 13:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) dang 17:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Just pitiful. You make a fake account of a Community Wikia person. You have a "war" between you and Hyper. You're just a former bureaucrat that abuses your power. That's the kind of person I am the polar opposite of. So immature.